Hell Hath No Fury
by Black Knight of Chaos
Summary: Logan and Hesh weren't the only ones in San Diego to watch their world get turned upside down. And if she hadn't fallen in front of that truck, then the Federation wouldn't have found the force to be reckoned with. They didn't just make themselves an enemy of the Ghosts, they brought hell from it's gates, and she would be there to send them inside. Slight Canon Bend, OC/?
1. Hell Opens

There was a small family sitting outside at a park in San Diego, enjoying the weather and the sun. The young, Latin American girl, only weeks away from her birthday, sat doing what any normal teen girl would do, simply enjoying her music while watching her little brother play ball with his friends. She suddenly felt a nudge from her mother, who was smiling and holding out a few five dollar bills towards her. "Go get some more drinks, please?" She saw her mother speak, and gave a nod, smiling as she stood up and took out her left ear bud.

"Miguel, do you want a strawberry drink?" She asked the ten year old, smiling again. Earning a nod, she began to walk across the park, looking up to the Camp Grounds where her friends would be. Their dad always took them out camping on the weekends like this, and the younger one, Logan, had asked her if she wanted to come one day, but she had kindly declined, seeing as they had packed up for a trip out to L.A. that they would be leaving for in the morning. Shaking her head, she made her way to the store, tying back her long auburn hair.

The owner, a pudgy Latin American man gave a smile as he saw her enter, greeting her with his upbeat attitude despite the racists that lived around the area and this store thrived. He began to speak with her in Spanish as she bought the drinks, earning a few mocking laughs from a group of White and African American teens. They always thought that the Latin community supported the Federation, which was a stupid idea. The girl was picked on the most, her family being from Venezuela prior to the events that led up to the cease fire and truce between North and South America.

"Don't worry about them, Isabella. You know that the we don't support the Feds.. Go on. Have a nice day, its so pretty out there.." The store owner said as he smiled, handing her a bag and change, waving as she left.

As she walked, however, she felt a tremor that was strong enough to stumble her, followed by another one and an explosion further away. She could see a white chem trail that came from the sky, and connected to the ground where the explosion was seen. Scared, she began to run back towards where her parents were, only for something to impact the ground about a thousand feet behind where they were, the ground literally warping like a wave and crumbling, kicking up dust that had obscured her view of her parents. It wasn't that, however, that sent her flying back into the ground, it was the force off a Tungsten rod impacting the ground several hundred feet to her left that sent her flying. She hit the pavement behind her,the bag in her hands landing next to her with several specks of blood - her blood- on it, which stunned her even more as she hadn't felt any pain until she tried to get up. Her right side flared up in pain, two of her ribs broken and the left side of her face bleeding from a cut along her outer eyelid that moved into her hairline.

In a pained gasp, she felt hands wrap around her arm, one of the kids from the store helping her stand and carrying her away from the park where the ground was literally being pulverized. She screamed, calling for her family that was no doubt dead thanks to the sudden attack, the kid, one of the lead ones that was calling her names, pulling her away, telling her that it was too late to go for them. In a pained haze, she finally conceded to his point, being led up the slanted hill as another rod roared over head, nearly knocking the two over as he pushed her up the newly formed ledge that came from an impact. She turned, trying to help him up before the next strike opened up a fissure beneath him, swallowing him like the gaping maw of a nightmarish monster before the ground caved in, threatening to take her with it. Running upon adrenalin, she climbed up the hill, tears falling unchecked as she turned back to see everything being demolished by the rods.

She kept running, not knowing how long, or how far, until she collapsed in front of a white truck that had stopped short of running her over, a white haired man jumping out with a much younger male to help her up. They spoke to her, but she could barely register the voices as she was placed in the back of the truck, another guy moving over to help her get situated, her mind erupting in pain again.

Before she passed out, she caught glimpse of two of her saviors, muttering a name as she lost consciousness.

"Logan..."

**Hello, and welcome to my new CoD installment. **

**This story sports an entirely new character, both to audience and writer, and trust me, this won't be like any others.**

**So, if anyone would like to ask me non-spoiler questions about the story, feel free to PM Me. I'll be here all week. xD Kidding, I'm here all the time. **


	2. Hell's Bells

**Hello, Chaos here, with another installment of Hell Hath no Fury. **

**Now, I hope to the deities above that I didn't Mary-Sue Isabella. If I did, then I'll have to tone her down alot, but this was done in one day, practically. I still have to get a work around on her. **

**WARNING: Mentions of rape, and a good coating of Violence are in this chapter. Mentions, not the act. I would hate myself for that.**

It was once said that it took a lot of skill, a lot of aptitude to earn the attention of a Ghost. That much, a woman was unsure of, as the Ghosts were all males, even after this whole ordeal of having America's ass handed to it on a silver platter. It was a war of one nation against many, and they were at a Stalemate. A long, arduous, and bloody process. But time either closed wounds, or made them fester and rot. And for Isabella, it was that the latter. She had gone through much pain and training since her life was flipped on a dime with the force of a freight train slamming into her.

But when she began to work on stealth recons and manage to take out an entire squad with her hands and a knife, and the Feds never getting a single shot in return, it intrigued her COs, and in turn, Elias T. Walker. The woman was an Ice Queen, pretty much, always cold, only into herself, a complete opposite to the bright young woman he knew ten years ago. After the Strikes, she had become distant, detached from her emotions, and that eventually turned into cold-blooded efficiency. If there was ever a Firefight between the Rangers and Federation, nine times out of ten, it was Isabella's unit, and that unit was victorious. That one percent was when her unit was killed, and Isabella had endured what any female never should have endured.

But she showed no emotion to it, and when the Feds were done with her, they made the worst mistake that any would, they turned their backs to her, and she ended them, brutally. She walked back to base, ten miles from her initial location, through rain and wind, and it carved a path through her, changing her. She killed five more Feds that night, ones that were on her trail past no-mans land, where she killed each one of them before they knew they were down a man. The final one met her face to face, thinking she was a transient and attempted to use her to get info on the wall when he met the tip of her dulled blade through his forehead. When she made it back to base, the other Rangers didn't know what had happened all they saw was the woman that they began to dub Black Ice.

The next five years, were the five years that she proved herself to be a lethal lone wolf,. She had managed to kill a good many troops that tried to get further than they should, her skill with a weapon almost as great as the one with her knives. Whether she knew it or not, she was a Ghost from the start, and it would only get better as time progressed.

_:BI-Actual, this is Two-One. You there, Ice Queen?:_

Isabella rolled her neck as she loaded her MR-28, tapping her neck where her comms device was. "Loud and clear, Two-One. Send your traffic." She answered as she flicked the selector to semi-auto, checking through her EOTech 552 Holographic Sight to make sure that it was sighted in correctly, tapping her finger against the foregrip.

_:You'd better make your way to _Overwatch. _Dallas got overrun last night and teams are sweeping along the wall. Care to give us a hand?:_

A sigh escaped her as she stood, securing her P226 on her chest as she stepped down from her resting spot. "Affirmative. Two mikes out.." She responded before she began to move through what remained of Los Angeles. This was one of the areas that had severely been knocked around by the rods, the majority of the city now in shambles with vines and trees growing unchecked. She hadn't been to San Diego since the strikes, and the slog she took through No-Man's land wasn't close enough to see. She gripped her weapon tightly, remembering that night all too well.

With a shuddered sigh, she continued on, sweeping left and right as she approached a crack in the earth, voices catching her attention, as well as a dog barking. It was a peaceful noise, as she knew what dog that was, just by the tone of it's bark. Her face returned to it's neutral tone, using the loose rubble as steps as she came along the back of Two-One. "Good to see you guys." She said as she moved up closer, bumping fists with one of the Corporals.

"Glad to have you with us, Ma'am. We're about to RDV with Viking Six and Seven… Should be there in about a minute." Cpl. Davis said as she

At the mention of those two, Isabella gave a small smirk before she made her way up with them, her MR-28 at the ready as she walked forward with them. "Good ol' Walker boys…" She said as she vaulted over an old, burnt out car, thankful for her tough gloves as she could feel the jagged metal threaten to tear into it. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, her instincts causing her to face them with her weapon at an Alert carry before she gave a smile.

"Bells." Hesh gave a small smile as he held out his hand.

Isabella took his hand with a nod. "David. Good to see you, boys.." She said as she patted Logan's face, leaning down and scratching behind Riley's ear. "You too boy. Been giving them hell for me?" She said in a baby voice, the German Shepherd licking the side of her painted face. "Good Boy."

"Your area secure?" Logan asked as he nodded to Corporal, moving over to the side of them as Isabella stood up.

Davis gave a shifty hand motion, a signal for So-So. "Just about. Need to sweep this side of the wall and we're good. We picked her up just a few minutes ago, figured that we might need the help of someone that was like a Ghost."

Isabella gave a roll of her eyes as she nodded to the two, making her way to the side road and holding position next to a broken down car, scanning the area as Hesh spoke to Davis yet again. "We'll take the left side, should go quick. Regroup at the gas station." He said as Davis nodded, both he and Anderson rejoining Isabella.

"Stay Frosty, kids. It's wild out here." She said as she vaulted over the vehicle, digging out her stick of gum that kept her nerves from going any worse than they could. Not to say that her nerves were bad, but when she had the suspicions of enemies milling about on American Soil, she tended to get antsy with her trigger finger.

But it was only a few moments after they reached a bus stop that gunfire echoed, and it was on the left side, where Logan, Hesh, and Riley were. Isabella took a knee, aiming down the 28's VMR sight, the blue dot of the sight hovering right on a Fed's head before she squeezed off a round into his head, shifting left as she hit yet another target through a small gap in his armor. Anderson and Davis let a few bursts fly from their Honey Badgers, ending the other two that were giving the brothers a hard time. When the dust settled, there was the smell of gunpowder and blood lingering in the air as Hesh came over comms.

_:You got that right? Five Fed Recons in the last month. We need to regroup, now.:_ He said as he and Logan both headed down the walkway.

Isabella moved with the Corporals, dropping down where the street had caved in so that they could do as Hesh had said. "Check. We're moving now." She said, motioning for the two to take point as Riley jumped through a broken out window, Logan and Hesh kicking down a weakened brick wall and stepping down.

"Holy shit…"

The collective group turned to the sounds of a Sig Sauer being fired, three civilians falling as Isabella sneered, hearing what the Federation soldiers said. _"Este país caerá tan fácil como su gente."_

"I don't think so, you guys head down, I got the left." The latina said before she ran into the growth of foliage, seemingly disappearing as a squad of Federation soldiers began to open fire at the other four, only to be driven back by the returning fire. She grinned, seeing Riley tear into a soldier's throat. There was a Federation soldier that managed to escape that fire, taking cover behind an over turned dumpster, not noticing the woman approaching him until it was far too late. He was roughly yanked back, dropping his rifle as he whipped around to try and punch his assailant, only to have met air and rock as he punched the Earth behind Isabella, her hand wrapping around his wrist and her right hand open as she drove it up into his elbow, effectively breaking his arm with a pained scream before she let go of his wrist and drove her combat knife into the underside of his chin and into his brain.

Wrenching it free, she lifted her rifle and began to fire at the Federation that had yet to notice the brutalization of their comrade, falling to her shots before she had to reload to prevent a re-chamber, both Viking and Two quickly ending the stragglers. As she made her way up, she heard the panicked voice of a soldier on the other end of the comms, gunfire sounding off in the back ground.

_:All available units, we have a Federation contact at the wall! We need back up, now! Repeat, we are under attack!:_

Hesh was quick to respond as they moved forward, pointing to the sewer pipe that used to send rainwater into the L.A. River, but it was now a footpath for soldiers and other beings that made their way to the gate. "We've got you, lima charlie! Pop smoke, we're headed to you!" He said as they paused to reload, Logan picking up an M14 that was inside of a case.

"Logan, Stick with me, we'll give long range support." Isabella said as she moved into the pipe behind Hesh, letting them take point with Riley before she motioned for Logan to stay back before she sprinted across the open, a stray bullet pegging her in her armor and sending her tumbling behind a concrete barrier.

Logan saw this, prepared to run after her as she held up her hand, her thumb and index finger making the sign that she was okay. He released a breath that he didn't know that he had been holding, thankful she was okay. "You good, Isa?"

"Fine, Brother. Get ready because they'll try their damnedest to try and spot us." She said as she leaned out, both she and Logan practically sniping targets as they popped up. A Helo took on a slow strafe, Federation soldiers taking aim at Hesh and Two as they attempted to kill them, only to have the Helicopter begin to spin out of control, thanks to Logan's shot. "You smoked those fuckers! On the bridge, Eleven, Twelve, and One o'clock high."

"Copy." Logan shifted his fire up, a few soldiers trying to get a shot off at the group under them. They succeeded, managing to kill Corporal Anderson. "Man Down!" Logan called as Isabella began to fire at the Federation that were sitting underneath the bridge. Once Logan had cleared the bridge, he had to move, sprinting up behind a wrecked Taxi, Isabella moving up behind him as she let her rifle hang, her clips spent and she now held on to a scavenged SC-2010.

Hesh looked back, motioning forward. "Take the left side, Davis and I have the right." He said, moving forward to cover behind a burned out police car next to Davis.

As the two in back moved to the other side of the overpass, they soon came into contact with a fast roping pair of Feds, killing them before their feet made contact. "Friendlies at the smoke, I count four more hostiles." Logan said as he vaulted his cover, followed by Isabella and Riley. The dog rushed for one of the Feds, tearing into him.

"Good Boy!" Hesh called as he and Davis took down the other three, looking around for a moment. "Area clear." He then said as he regrouped with his brother.

The peace, however, was very short lived. _:More birds inbound!: _Pfc. Ramsay informed, the group taking cover as Riley began to bark. It was the type of bark that spoke more than any words could, a bark of sheer aggression.

"Logan! Grab a launcher! Take care of the birds, we'll cover you." Hesh called as he leaned down, petting his loyal companion. "Easy boy. Easy." He said, trying to soothe the dog.

Logan stood wait, the MAAWS on his shoulder as he took a knee, and it felt like an eternity as the four soldiers kept lookout. "Where the fuck are they?" Isabella asked as he kept her captured assault rifle in hand, scanning the skies. It wasn't until the sound of Logan firing his weapon at an incoming troop Helo snapped them to attention before the Federation had their foot soldiers rushing in on the bridge, digging in and beginning to fire down at them.

"Riley, Go!" Hesh yelled as the group began to fire back at the Fedaration, keeping them in cover as their helicopter was quickly brought down by Logan.

But the one concern on the American's minds was the Fed Battle Hind that came screaming into the area, firing a pair of missiles at the guard post. The explosion sent both Davis and Isabella to the ground, Logan barely managing to reload the MAAWS before he sat back up and fired, guiding the missile right into the cockpit of the Hind, the beast of a helicopter slamming right into the bridge where the Feds were and scraping to a halt, exploding seconds later.

"I think that's it. Everyone okay?" Hesh asked as he looked around.

Isabella helped Davis back to his feet, dusting him off for a second before nodding. "You're driving." She said, picking up her captured weapon as she whistled for Riley. "It's clear boy. You're safe." She called as she knelt and began to pet the unnerved dog.

"Commandeering Vehicle." Davis said as he approached the MATV, hopping in the driver's seat and was soon joined by Hesh in the passenger seat. Logan hopped on the back with Riley, Isabella taking a seat on the truck bed with her feet hanging off the back as she heard the alarms for the gate open. Soon they were on the move, following the dry river to Fort Santa Monica.

* * *

_20 Minutes later…_

_Fort Santa Monica._

The whole area was bustling with activity, and Isabella knew that something was imminent. There were civilians at the gate, some begging to be let in. So many of them still unable to find a place to call home, thanks to the Feds. Her fist clenched in anger at the thought, flashbacks hitting her, ones where she was there, seeing her family gone in a blink. She hated them, she hated that she was off their blood. The only time that anyone ever saw a smile on the woman's face was when she was around the Walkers and Riley, or when she was drinking. And when she drank, she _drank. _Her thoughts were interrupted by the forces of the brakes being applied, signaling that they were at their destination.

She stepped off the back of the MATV, making her way around to follow the brothers. "Riley, Stay." She heard Hesh call as they moved into the garage of what seemed to be a condo or something of the sort, her mind elsewhere. "Let's go find the Old Man." He called again, though this time he was talking to them both as he led them up the stairs and into a room with a whole mess of computers and SAT images.

"Dad." Logan said as they both stopped behind the white haired Elias Walker. Despite being retired, he was still in good shape, and the whole white hair was likely due to having to raise the boys by himself, add on the fact that ODIN destroyed their lives.

Elias looked up, though his back was turned, he could still hear the boys. "I heard about the attack. You Boys okay?" He said as he turned, spotting Isabella with her hands on her vest, keeping them there boredly as she looked around. "Bells. You were there too?"

"Yeah. Good to see you again, Old Man." Bella gave a cheeky grin, being pulled into a hug by the man. She had come to see him as a father over the years, seeing as he and the boys were the only things she had left, he may as well have adopted her. That was, if she hadn't joined up.

Elias released the girl, placing his hands on both Logan and Hesh's shoulders. "Walk with me." He simply said as he turned and walked towards an open door that contained yet another set of stairs.

The three exchanged looks and a shrug before Hesh walked in behind his father, Logan and Isabella walking in behind them. "Dad, They're executing civvies…" Hesh spoke up as they ascended the stairs.

"I know. Their recon teams round up scavengers, drifters, hoping to find a way into the city. It's how they took Dallas practically overnight." Elias replied as they got to the top and into an empty room where they passed a small kitchen as they were moving towards a larger room.

Logan looked back at Isabella, brow raised. He could sense something in his father's tone that gave him unease. "How can we help?" He asked his father as they exited the kitchen.

"Dad?" Hesh asked as they stopped in front of a desk, Isabella examining an older Dragunov SVD that rested on a tripod. It had a silencer on it's barrel, and it also had a camera that was attached to it's scope, which she had to admit was pretty crafty.

Elias looked to his sons and Isabella, a strange look in his eye. "Listen, you three... you're the only thing I've got left in this world."

"Dad, Look.." Hesh started before he was interrupted by Elias again.

"You're also the only ones I can really trust with this."

Isabella took that as her cue to speak up, not really following what was going on. "Hey, look, whatever it is, Logan, Hesh, and I, we're ready." She said, Elias looking between the three before he looked down for a moment and turning away.

"I'm sending you to No Man's land." He finally admitted, heading out onto the balcony.

To Logan and Hesh, it was a surprise. It would have surprised Isabella, but she bit back her words, following the family slowly out onto the deck. "Really, now?" She asked as she leaned on the wall behind them.

Elias stood with his back to them, looking out over the once beautiful beach that was now paved with roads that were patrolled by tanks and MATVs. "We've been on the defensive for far too long. So I'm sending you outside the wall. You'll link up with a recon team, gather any intel you can on the enemy and get your asses back here." He told them.

"So, where in No Man's Land are we going?" Logan spoke up as he stood next to Hesh.

Elias looked down briefly and then turned to the trio, a sad smile on his face. "Somewhere you know better than anyone." He started, knowing that his answer wouldn't be very pleasant for Isabella. "You're going home."

Hesh turned to Logan, who looked back at him, then they both turned to Isabella, who was clenching her fists and biting her lip. She was heading back to the one place that brought her the most pain. But she was a Ranger, she had to do what she was ordered.

But going home was going to be harder on her than either of the boys.

**So, How did I do? And don't hold back on me. Reviews would be nice.**

**By the way, If you are interested in Call Of Duty Roleplays, I have a forum made for that. Feel free to drop by if you'd like.**

**Chaos out!.**


	3. Hell's Ice

**Welcome, my underlings, to the next installment of HHNF. This episode features a new character, well, sort of. **

**I know a few of you were patiently awaiting it, so, here. We. Go.**

No Man's Land. The span of brutal destruction between L.A. and San Diego, created when ODIN was turned against us. The beaches and surf breaks of the Walker brothers and Isabella's childhood were now mined and abandoned. Elias told them few men got to operate in No Man's Land, but Isabella had been there. It was where things had happened that had caused her to be even colder than she was. It was too dangerous, unpredictable, as Elias told his sons, and if he was sending his sons out there with her, it must have been important to him. Still, Hesh and Logan couldn't help but think this was another one of his tests. A lesson he was trying to teach them. Not just his sons, but Bells too.

_**-Break-**_

They had been through miles of land, mainly throughout the night, and in those long miles, there were two Federation scanner groups, two men with Haz-Mat suits with an armed patrolman. And thankfully, Isabella had brought a friend along with her. Where Riley was built for speed, Abel, a trained and well-built Pit Bull, was the muscle. Many of the Rangers were put off by the intimidating presence of the steely gray dog, but in all honesty, the dog was an absolute sweetheart. It was the most loyal dog that one could have, just as loyal as Riley, and the two often played when it was down time.

But on the field, it was a different story, and today was no different. "Is it on?" Hesh asked as Logan was checking over the camera that was on Riley's gear. Isabella was doing the same, holding onto Abel's collar as she tapped at the screen. They were masked by the fog, and the K9 Camera's were able to outline anyone with a low level thermal sighting system. The two handlers gave a nod and thumbs up to Hesh. "Okay, looks like we're good, beginning sector scan."

A few moment's passed as Logan zoomed in with Riley's cam, spotting the third Federation Scanner group. "Contact. Enemy patrol approaching from the west. Confirm?" Logan asked Isabella as she angled Abel's camera. Indeed there was yet another group of men approaching their position.

"Confirmed, Federation patrol."

Hesh shook his head as he held his Honey Badger up, keeping aim on the group. "Do not engage. Let them get closer." He said as the trio of Feds approached. Something told him they weren't scavenging for coins. In a slightly joking manner, Logan pivoted the camera to face Hesh, smirking to himself as he watched the Feds. "Get ready…" Hesh said as the camera returned to the Federation troops that were now ten yards away. He released Riley's collar, switching off his safety as Isabella held up her Remington R5. She had attached her silencer and a Fore grip on the weapon, the top rail sporting a Thermal Hybrid sight. She too released her loyal pet's collar, her left hand grasping the fore grip.

With a slightly twisted grin and a nod from Hesh and Logan, she made a low, click sound that both Riley and Abel picked up on, the two lowering in a ready pose before she whispered the words 'sic em', the dogs running at top speed towards the patrol. Abel leapt up, a scream emanating from the mask wearing armed escort before his throat was ripped out by the powerful jaws of the Pit Bull, Riley doing the same to one of the Haz-Mat operators. The remaining operator was most likely shitting his pants as he tried to run, only to be put down by Hesh, Logan, and Bella.

"That's the third group in the last seven hours… Eyes peeled, there may be more. Bells, if you would be so kind as to take point?" Hesh asked, earning a nod from the Latina as she jogged up to Abel, petting his large, bulky head before she took lead, Logan taking the middle with Hesh at the back with Riley. Soon they came to an archway-like formation, Isabella holding up her hand as a tremor passed through the area. Hesh shook his head as he lowered his weapon, looking back at his brother. "Welcome Home. What's left of it anyways."

Riley whined slightly, Hesh leaning down to soothe his companion as a helicopter passed over. It was more than likely a Federation chopper, seeing as there were no sounds of AA Fire. "Stalker Six, this is Black Ice 1 and Viking Actual, en route to target location. How copy?" Isabella asked as they approached the back door of the house, awaiting an answer while Logan took a stance in front of the door, making sure his weapon had a fresh clip before he nodded to Hesh, who was on the opposite side of Bella.

_:_ _Solid copy, Black Ice 1. Be advised, recent reports of lots of enemy movement in that area. We're on a schedule here, so get that intel and get out, fast. :_

"Affirmative, Stalker. Moving." Isabella said as she and Hesh took point, Logan following up with Riley and Abel sniffing around. "Like a little bit of hell around here, isn't it?" Bella asked rhetorically, her Remington held close to her as she pushed open the door, sweeping left and right. There was no enemy in sight, thankfully, which was a relief for the Walker boys. "Clear."

Hesh looked around, almost as nostalgic as his brother as he spotted a few of the pictures that were laying around, some collecting dust on the walls, all of them leaning with the house. Logan picked up a photo of his Brother, Father, and his mother that they had, folding the image gently and placing it in his vest pocket while he looked to Hesh, who picked up an old model shotgun. "Never thought I would see this thing again." He said, looking down the sights of it.

"Put a little grease on it and it'll probably work like new." Logan chuckled, stepping up to look at it.

Isabella had walked past the two, looking up the stairs to where she could see the edge of the crater, memories slamming into her as she felt a tremor shake the house. She took a breath, looking to Hesh as he placed the shotgun in a scabbard on his back. "I think we should take that as a sign to move on." She said as she moved up the steps with Abel and Riley, Hesh and Logan joining her at the top of the steps that looked over the crater, all three of them taking a good, long look at what used to be their home city, the lower areas of the crater lightly covered in fog.

"Nothing like you remembered it, huh? Let's move. This place is depressing the hell out of me." Hesh said as he and Riley got down, Abel following Logan as he looked up at Isabella. Her eyes were closed and her grip was tight on her weapon, and for the briefest moment, Logan swore he saw a tear roll down the woman's painted face. "Bells, let's go." Hesh called softly, breaking her from her trance. As he moved he looked around, the cliff sporting a very long way down. "Watch your step over here."

Isabella sighed as she jumped down, following close behind the two with Abel just in front of her. Another tremor hit, the building a little ways away finally breaking free and sliding off the landscape and into the crater. "Woah." She muttered, noticing that both Riley and Abel were whimpering softly. She knelt down behind her Pit, rubbing the muscled head of the animal. "Hey. It's okay, boy. Just a tremor." She whispered soothingly before she heard Riley bark. Abel let off a soft growl, moving up next to Riley as the K9s sniffing the air.

"Looks like they got something. Move up and sync." Hesh nodded as they climbed up another ledge, the dogs climbing up next to them while Logan and Isabella handled the camera feeds. Once that was set up, the K9 pair jumped over an old burned out car, quietly moving up. They both picked up on a pair of Feds, one scanning, the other just lazing around as he guarded.

"Contacts, one's moving away… Riley, sic em." Logan called as the other soldier left. Riley did as he was told, sneaking up behind the man before he pounced on him, tearing out his throat as quietly as possible while Abel moved around the corner, looking for the other Fed.

Isabella tapped at Hesh, making a noise that meant for Abel to move to the left and wait. "Have Riley draw him towards the gate." She whispered as she made sure to see that Abel was waiting in place. Once she was sure, Riley barked loudly, startling the Fed that was in the door way and luring him out towards the gate. There was a clear tension among the three as the Soldier crept along, seeking out the noise as Riley barked again from his hiding spot. Isabella clicked her tongue loudly, the Fed now in place before her dog attacked the man from the side, not even having to tear into the man, but simply biting down as hard as he could, crushing the windpipe and piercing the jugular, the man dying in agony and silent screams before Hesh put a bullet in his head.

"Clear. Let's move up, have the dogs check the house." Hesh said quietly while he and the others moved up, the two dogs moving in to quietly clear the home. They stopped just inside, spotting a courtyard where there was a trio of Feds in the courtyard, a scanner, a guard, and a Sniper. "I got the sniper…" Hesh claimed as he lined up his sight, squeezing one round into the face mask of the sniper, quietly putting him down. "Alright. You're clear. Take out the guard first."

They attack lasted only for a second, the two dogs rushing in and taking down both men with sick ease while Isabella and Logan stowed their tablets, Isabella looking around for a moment to realize that the house in front of them was her home. She froze, clenching her Remington tightly before she took a knee, aiming at the front door.

'_Tampoco respondieron por radio... que vaya Rodrigo con Guillermo y averigüen que fue lo que sucedió.'_

"There's some inside. Sounds like they know something is wrong with their patrols. Stack up boys." Isabella said from her cover in front of the door. Logan and Hesh hid along the sides of the large doors before they hit the windows, the dogs jumping in on either side. It was quiet for a moment, followed by a scream and then the door exploded outwards in a panicked frenzy. Riley and Abel tackled a pair of Feds, killing them quickly as Logan put a few rounds through the guy that noticed him, Hesh getting into a brawl with his guy while Isabella popped up, sending a round into the first soldier with her SIG before she then tackled his partner, slapping the AK-12 from his grasp and slamming him back against the column, firing twice into his skull. As the excitement lowered, she dropped the body, mentally counting the rounds she had left and turning to the boys. "That was bound to draw attention. Area clear." She said as she patted her dog's head, holstering her pistol.

Proceeding into the house, Hesh barely avoided biting a bullet before he took cover. "Contact front!" He yelled.

"No shit. You just about lost your damn face." Logan laughed as he went prone, firing through a hole in the wall. He shifted slightly noticing the long barrel of an L115. "Need room?" He asked Isabella, who was sighting a Fed in her scope. With a simple squeeze, she painted the rock behind her target's cover with his blood.

She didn't even flinch as a bullet hit the support beam next to the rifle, cycling out the spent round for a new one and then she fired, earning a headshot. "You boys move, I got you covered." She said as she picked up a few more Magazines, shifting her position as they moved up with the dogs. As soon as a Soldier stood to fire, she had placed a round either in his chest or face, giving them some breathing room. She kept up with them, having to swap back to her Remington to provide cover for the boys and the dogs while they moved.

She couldn't help but notice the big ass satellite that lay in shambles, all sorts of digging equipment positioned around the wreckage. Once they had a moment to pause, Hesh got on the radio. "This is definitely the place... Stalker-Six, we got something here. Looks like they're digging though some wreckage."

_:What do you mean? What kind of wreckage?:_

Hesh ducked as Abel jumped over him, attacking a Fed that was trying to crawl away. "Not sure. It's guarded, but were gonna push though." He said, both he and Logan opening fire on the group of guys that came from the guard house. Isabella reloaded her sniper, following in close behind as she heard Stalker return over the radio.

_:Black Ice, Viking Actual, we're getting reports of large enemy movements just ahead of you. If you hurry you should be able to intercept them.:_

"Solid Copy." Isabella answered, firing a burst from her R5 and causing a fuel keg to explode, ending the two that stood next to it. The group continued to fight through the boneyard, mopping up the last of the Federation in the area. "Move, we need to get there." She said as she reloaded, stopping as she looked over the edge. The small radiation buzzer began to click while she crossed the small walkway that looked over the satellite, and she swore she could make out the letter's _O.D. _on the husk of the wreck. If it was ODIN, she wanted to drop a bomb on it to get rid of the memories, but the mission took prevalence on her mind. She caught back up with Hesh and Logan, the two of them sliding down a hill and standing at the very bottom.

"These tracks are fresh. They definitely went this way." Hesh declared as he began to jog at a brisk pace, Logan and Isabella keeping in stride with him while the dogs sniffed ahead into the tunnel. Hesh crouched low, his hand held out flat and lowering while it, the motion meaning to get low. "Convoy." Was all he said as they moved slowly along the sides of broken down cars that had been piled up to clear the road.

It felt like minutes, when it was only a few seconds, before the convoy moved out of the tunnel, giving the group free reign over the final part of the tunnel. "The fuck is that?" Isabella asked as she looked up, her voice low and incredulous as she looked up at what looked to be an old rusted out ferry. The anchor and propeller were sitting right up against the mouth of the tunnel, and it truly looked like it was quite a sight. Isabella turned her attention back to the Federation Trooper that was making his way around to the shadowy side of the ferry, where a large hole was shining light through. "Abel.. Sic Em." She whispered as the trooper was out of eye sight of his compatriots.

The dog hauled ass after the trooper, quickly advancing on the man and tackling him down, powerful jaws clamping down on his exposed neck. "Nice. Stalker, we're moving in." Hesh advised as they all moved up to join Abel at the ferry, finding a mass of enemy activity inside the compound. "Jackpot... Logan, sync on Riley and scout the area."

"Copy." Logan answered as he pulled out his tablet. With the feed linked up with his screen, he began to guide Riley along a sunken in part of the land, the grass providing excellent cover for the dog while he moved, low like a predatorial wolf in the wild. "Dad's training sure does pay off greatly, don't it?"

Isabella kept watch, her eyes darting back and forth as she made sure nobody could see them. "Thats because your daddy pounded it all into your head." She whispered before she saw Riley move further into the compound. "Let's move around so we can get into a better viewpoint." She whispered again, noticing that the area was clearing up and the soldiers were moving on futher into the compound. Jumping down, she and the others moved along the low wall and then they climbed up the sides, narrowly missing being sighted before Logan guided Riley to a yellow crane where there was an obvious American man standing on a platform, a durag type deal on his head and his gear was similar to their own. "Who is he? Zoom in." She said Logan activated the camera's mic, picking up on the man's voice as he turned to see a man in black gear being dragged out of a shipping container, and one thing stood out to her.

The mask the man wore.

"Well, well, well. So nice you could join us." The man said, leaning closer to the Masked man.

Hesh took notice of his mask as well, voicing his alarm. "Hey, check out that guy's mask." He said, drowning out what the masked man said, much to his brother's and Isabella's annoyance. They could have heard something vital, and Hesh just had to say something about the cool looking mask.

"What's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost." The other man said as he looked into the Masked man's eyes, a twisted grin on his scarred face.

The masked man shook his head. "You won't get anything from me." He said, causing his captor to give a slight chuckle before he looked down briefly and then stood up.

"Well that's too bad then..." The man said, pulling out a P226 and pointed it at his captive's head, like he was about to execute the masked man, but the gun gave a click, signaling that it was dry. The captive dropped his head in relief. "Heh. Now, you didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you? Oh no. You and me got a lot of catching up to do." The man holstered his pistol, motioning for the Fed that was on guard to take the Masked man into the box he was pulled out of. "Move everything to Firebase Charlie! Including him! Operation Homecoming will proceed on schedule!" He yelled before he then joined the two in the shippig crate.

Isabella knew one thing, she had, in fact, seen a Ghost. And he was in trouble. "Firebase Charlie?" She asked, wondering what the man was talking about as she turned to Logan and Hesh, brow furrowed.

"What's Operation Homecoming? That's what I am worried about. Let's move up." Hesh said as he took point, sweeping left and right as they came out of a wrecked metro bus. And if Hesh was worried, the next thing that he would here only deepened that worry.

_:Viking, Black Ice, what's your position? You boys better double time it or you get left behind.:_ Stalker-Six came over the comms.

Isabella cursed as they held position just outside of the compound, Riley joining up with Abel as he kept up the rear. "Good boy, Riley." She said before she put a finger to her neck. "Roger that, we're on our way. Marking the rally point now." She said as she tapped at the small pad on her wrist, which marked the area a few hundred meters away from them. Logan, Hesh and Riley took the lead, Abel behind them and Isabella forming at the back so she could keep them covered just in case...

The Dogs took off ahead of them, barking and growling, which prompted the three to run after them. "Riley, Abel. Heel! The hell is wrong with our dogs?" Logan asked, coming up to a steeper slope and sliding down with his companions, the two dogs barking at something up ahead. "Riley... Abel! Something isn't right."

Isabella held up her hand to the two, pointing to the thickets. "No shit. Those are fucking _wolves_." She hissed as she set her rifle to semi-auto, moving up slowly with Hesh to grab Abel and Riley.

"Oh, Shit." Hesh said quietly, looking around at the whole pack that had surrounded them now. A twig snapped, and then the wolves lunged, Hesh and Isabella firing at the wolves that had tried to get at them while Logan took out some from a distance. One got through however, and jumped on Logan, who had barely heard Hesh call to him and was now fighting with everything he had fight off the wolf. Riley broke free of Hesh's control and tackled the wolf, snarling as they both rolled away from Logan.

Grabbing the pistol at his side, Logan squeezed off a round into the wolf's head, which surprised Abel to the point he began to wriggle free of Isabella's grasp. She quickly pulled him back to her as Riley got up, whining softly as he got next to Hesh and Logan, the rest of the wolf pack slowly moving up on them. "We're fucked... Dad's training never prepped us for wild canines." Logan said as he fired off a shot at the first wolf, then another to try and scare it away, only for the pistol to run dry.

Isabella tried to fire as a wolf lunged at her, only to hear the tell tale sound of an L115 to report, and the wolf fell, the one wolf that was jumping at Logan was then tackled, mid-air by a bald man with half a mask, who then rolled and pulled out his pistol, firing off half his clip in order to scare off the wolf pack. It worked, the wolves scattering and heading back into the woods, and then the man stood, holstering his weapon and making his way over to Logan and helping him up, his parter moving over with his sniper rifle, cycling the bolt amd ejecting the spent round. "You look lost." The balding Ghost said as he looked at the three.

"Not lost..." Logan said as he looked to Riley, Abel, his brother and friend. "Just looking for you, Captain Merrick."

Merrick and Keegan, Ghosts, were there with them, scrutinizing them, studying them, gauging them. It was then that it dawned on Bella, that this was what Elias had tested them for, so that they possibly be inducted into the group. "Walkers, Bracamontes. I believe you have something for us."

Hesh gave a nod, pulling out a data-drive that contained the video of the man interrogating one of the Ghosts. "Yeah. Some Feds were moving a guy to Firebase Charlie." He said as he handed the drive to Merrick. "One of yours?"

"Yeah..." Merrick stowed the drive in his vest, looking back at Keegan before he turned back to Hesh. "Ajax. All right, we don't have a lot of time. You can stick with us but you do what I say, when I say it. Understood?" He said as Isabella looked at the two Ghosts, swapping back to her captured sniper rifle before she turned away, stalking up the hill. "Where are you going?"

Isabella turned back and looked at Merrick, her painted face neutral. "Scouting the area ahead... Problem, sir?" She asked, her tone low and concise, as if she was hiding something. Not that she was, but she was eager to go and figure out what the hell this Firebase Charlie was so she could help save the other Ghost, Ajax.

"Did I ask for you to do so?" Merrick asked, approaching the woman as he rose a brow, the tone of his voice taking on that commanding tone as he stopped infront of her.

Isabella bit back a sneer and a growl, staring at Merrick with steely blue eyes. "No, Sir. But I was only asked on this op by Commander Elias T. Walker, and that is who I take orders from." She said before she turned around.

Logan looked to the small bout before he cleared his throat and moved up with Keegan and Hesh, both Logan and Keegan stacking up on the left side, Riley getting next to them while Merrick did the same on the right side. "Enemy Contacts ahead." Keegan said while he looked to Isabella and Hesh, who were moving up to pull the door off the gate.

"Hang on, they're moving..." Merrick said as the two pulled the door off and then took point, moving onto the beaten path that overlooked an ODIN created bay, several Fed Hovercrafts laying in wait while trucks were unloaded.

Isabella began to scope the area ahead of them with her sniper rifle, looking at the trucks that had left the area via a winding road that was still there. "Got some stragglers on the road. Could be trouble." She said as Keegan joined her, confirming what she had said. She glanced over at him, taking in the color of his eyes, before she looked back through her scope, awaiting the word that they could engage.

"You two post up and keep us covered." Merrick said as he looked back to Hesh and Logan, nodding so that they would join him. "You Walker boys are with me." He said while he moved up to a more suitable position as Logan jumped down below, and Hesh came up to Merrick's left. "Okay, kick us off."

Taking a breath, and hearing Keegan do the same, they began to assault the Federation below, the two snipers slotting any targets at range that they could see while the Brothers and Merrick handled the ones up close, the dogs tearing into any target that they could without taking fire. Isabella reloaded swiftly, moving under Keegan as she pulled out her R5, taking the suppressor off the weapon and storing in her vest before she moved forward. Two Feds came running out of the house ahead, one that looked familiar to her, only to be downed by a pair of hard bursts into center mass before she rejoined the three on the ground, moving into the house. "Logan, three o'clock high."

"Copy." The youngest Walker turned his Honey Badger upwards, taking down the group of Feds that were running up to fire at them from above. "Machine Gunners at twelve, one, and two." He called, taking cover and reloading his weapon.

Keegan came up alongside Hesh and Isabella, who were aiming at the gunners and began to assist at sniping the men. The firefight was soon over and now, between the silence and the tremors, there was an uneasy tension among them as they waited for the smallest moment for anything else.

"Move up, top of the hill. Let's go!" Merrick called over the comms, everyone now hauling ass up the hill and climbing up the ledge created by the cracked earth, the Dogs managing to climb up as well. "Keegan, Bracamontes, take point and get us headed to the stadium." He ordered out, Keegan taking the lead, followed by Isabella while Merrick and the Boys followed.

"Ajax doesn't have long." Merrick called as they came up behind the two snipers, both of them scoping out the area first before Isabella climbed over the rubble, taking the lead with Abel. "What's with her?" Merrick asked Hesh under his breath, eyes narrowed while he and the rest followed after her. The look he was given in return was similar to one of those 'don't ask' looks.

But Hesh caved in. "Back there.. We passed her home, and what I remember, she said she saw her family get hit directly by one of ODIN's rods." Hesh told him before they moved into a building. Merrick left it at that, moving up next to Keegan and nodding while they moved on.

_**So, how did I do? Good, Bad, Ugly? Ha, No matter, I shall continue to write this. **_

_**Who likes Abel? He is based off my old Pit that I used to have, though amped up, as my dog was a total sweetheart and never hurt a fly. It's all how you train them. Pit Bulls' aren't a bad breed, but people just have to ruin their reputation, it's sad.  
**_

_**Anyways, Let me know what you think? I'll have a Poll up for this story.**_


End file.
